


Waking Up To Us

by kallistei



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/kallistei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I’m waking up to us<br/>We’re a disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nechromatize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nechromatize/gifts).



> This was abandoned almost finished (approx 2006), so uploading it for completeness.  
> Music: Belle & Sebastian
> 
> Password: disaster

[Waking up](https://vimeo.com/137866128) from [kallistei](https://vimeo.com/user43389320) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
